There are many techniques currently in use for displaying advertisements, messages, slogans, logos or artwork. For instant visibility, such material may be printed on the surface of a novelty item or toy such as a doll. Such an approach often allows a marketer of particular goods or services to induce the consuming public to identify a particular slogan or logo with a particular doll or novelty item. Typically, the desired slogan or logo is printed on the shirt of a small doll. However, novelty items or toys such as dolls have only limited surface areas and thus only limited amounts of printed material can be displayed thereon.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to develop a mechanical device in the form of a toy or novelty item for displaying printed material such as advertisements, messages, slogans, logos or artwork which does not suffer from the above-mentioned surface area limitation. Such a device permits marketers of goods and services to induce the consuming public to identify particular slogans or logos with particular characters in the form of dolls or particular shapes in the form of novelty items.